


On buckets, videos and pillows

by froggydarren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Ice Bucket Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan knows that it's for a good cause. He donated already, he <i>knows</i> how much it means to a lot of people, and how much it means to Tyler. It's not that he's afraid of the cold water, or that he's that opposed to being on camera looking like an idiot. He just... didn't get around to responding to being challenged, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On buckets, videos and pillows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoechlinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinator/gifts).



> Once upon a time, there was a wave of challenges to pour a bucket of ice cold water over oneself, all in the name of charity. Dylan never responded with a video of his own, but before it was clear that it wouldn't happen I wrote this, and I never got around to posting it. Blame [Tay](http://derekhaleuniverse.tumblr.com) for this going up here at all ;)

“No.”

Dylan grumbles into the phone as he’s tossing shirts into his suitcase.

“D, you’ve been challenged days ago, you’re supposed to do it in 24 hours,” Tyler says on the other end seriously. “And it’s great about the donation,” his voice softens for a moment, “but it’s awareness more than that.”

“I  _ know _ , Hoech,” Dylan sighs. “But I’m about to go to the press thing in  _ London _ . I’ll freeze my balls off. You don’t want that to happen, do you?”

There’s a smirk on his face once the words are out of his mouth and it turns into a full-on laugh when he hears the intake of breath over the phone line.

“You could’ve done it before,” Tyler says after a pause. “I’ll…”

“Don’t fucking think about nominating me  _ again _ !” Dylan interrupts hastily. “I’ll do it. I promise I’ll do it when I get back, okay?”

“Want me to be there?”

“Are you gonna be around?” Dylan asks, then tries to hold back the heavy sigh at the question.

He’s been feeling the distance more since the conventions, the gap between the Alpha Con and San Diego slightly eased by being on set together. But his promo obligations kicked in and while Tyler is enjoying his break, Dylan is too busy to join him. So they’ve been texting and talking on the phone, but it’s not the same, not like the closeness that’s intensified since Vienna. 

“Just say the word and I’ll be there,” Tyler replies, his voice quieter. “You know I will.”

“I know,” Dylan smiles, and sits down on his bed, his suitcase forgotten. “Have you warmed up since your video?”

“Mostly, yes,” Tyler’s laugh rings through the phone line. “Balls intact and fully functional, thank you very much.”

“Asshole.”

“That too, incidentally.”

“Good to know, that is  _ vital _ information.”

“Thought you’d appreciate a status report,” Tyler chuckles. “So yours might just be okay, too.”

“I’m  _ not _ doing it in London,” Dylan says firmly.

“Do it in LA once you’re back then.”

“I said I would,” Dylan says with a petulant tone. “Can’t I just do  _ you _ instead?”

“As much as the fans would probably appreciate that kind of video, I don’t think it’s what we should be aiming for, career-wise,” Tyler says, his voice filled with laughter.

Dylan stays silent for a moment, a thought rolling around in his brain because of the turn their conversation took.

“D, are you actually considering making  _ that _ kind of a video?” Tyler asks a little while later, when Dylan doesn’t respond.

“Maybe?”

“One for only us?”

“Obviously,” Dylan deadpans.

“Oh,” Tyler’s voice somehow manages to hitch on the two letters.

“It’s not… it’s just a thought,” Dylan says after a moment of silence on both sides of the line. “We don’t… if it’s not your thing, it’s fine, I just… you mentioned it and…”

“D, it’s okay, you just… caught me off-guard with it,” Tyler replies with a nervous chuckle. “We’ll talk about it, okay?”

“Yeah,” Dylan says and nods, though Tyler can’t see him. “Yeah, we can do that.”

“Let me know how London is?”

Dylan lets out a relieved breath at the topic change, and then he glances at his half-packed suitcase.

“I should get ready for that,” he says.

“Still not packed?”

“Oh totally, all ready to go… in about a week or so,” Dylan says with a laugh, then frowns again, trying to run a mental list of what he needs to bring. But his mind keeps drifting to the part of the conversation that Tyler just veered away from.

A day later he’s staring at his bags in London and pulls out his phone, then types out a few words he knows Tyler will know to link to their conversation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com) || [this fic on tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/142130752524)


End file.
